erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lords of Grey
For The Players. Who are they?'' What do they want? These questions and more have danced on the lips of the Citizens of Grey for almost 400years. Few know anything solid about the mysterious rulers and fewer still have spoken openly on the subject and lived. What is known is that they have only openly ruled Grey in the last decade or so and that its membership was recently bolstered by members of a merchant c''o''nsortium from Gras-Loonds East and at least one of its members is connected to the infamous D'Coreleon crime family of the state of Sparuira (1 ).'' Current membership is listed at about 7 although there may be many more: Lord Sébastien D'Corelean Rinakyo Ennis Pavel Decavanaugh (2) Xandros Greystar The rest of the lords have never been seen, only rumors suggest anything of their existance. For The Storyteller. The true heritage of the Lords of Grey begins in the early 1400's, when a small group of necromancers, lichs and vampires calling themselves the Greystar Cabal secretly moved into the burgeoning city.The Grey Lords were content to rule from darkness and few even knew of their existance for many centuries. The mortal founders were ancestors of the Varo de Grey family who ended up ruling the city in their banishment from Gras-Loond court. Then, in 1675 new "blood" was admitted and everythig changed. Several senior members of the terrorist organistion known as the Black Talons cut ties after becoming disenfranchised with their new leader and the groups ideology. Having had many dealings with the D'Coreleon crime family, especially the youngest son one Sébastien D'Corelean, they put forward a plan of mutual partnership. Initially the family wished to have no participation, but after a series of assassinations and the young son taking leadership, the Grey Consortium was established. Shortly there after the group learned of some trade issues in the Tsar-Loond city of Grey, between the Varo De Grey family and the ruling elite of Gras-Loond. The consortium stepped in to mediate and facilitate trade negotions on behalf of Lord Thomas Varo De Grey . It was then that they were contacted and met with the true rulers of the city. Seeing an oppurtunity for the two parties to make a profit and futher their dark goals, they joined forces. Within weeks Grey city was able to trade again and the consortium were able to ensure a profitable outcome for the city, this earned them places on Lord Thomas's advisory council. Over the the next decade the Grey Consortium and Greystar Cabal manipulated and conspired to gain greater powers within the council until they were able to take control in 1690. Using their new political power and combined with some obscure and hidden laws they had initated, they were able to take leadership from Lord Thomas. The quickness of the succession, liberal use of misinformation and employment of their own guards, ensured a peacefull takeover with most citizens unaware of the change in management. Lord Varo-de-Grey has been more or less confined to the family estate outside of the city, and though he tries to protect the people, his influence has waned so greatly that many don't even realise he is a legitimate Grey Lord, assuming him to be a crackpot who likes pretending to be important. Since then, the Grey Consortium and Greystar Cabal have called themselves the Lords of Grey and have been working tirelessly towards several nefarious goals, all in an effort to amass more wealth, power and immortality. Category:Characters Category:Cults/Organisations/Groups